El milagro de la estrella y el video perdido
by Midori Hanasaki
Summary: Fanfic participante del reto de navidad de "Comunidad Sakuriana" Una sorpresa encontrada en la videoteca de la mansion Daidoji, hace reflexionar el corazon del señor Masaki Amamiya.


**L**os personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.

_"Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Navidad" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana" la pareja que me toco es Masaki A.- Nadeshiko K. espero les guste esta historia._

* * *

_**El milagro de la estrella y el video perdido**_

**-¿Dónde está?- repetía incesantemente una jovencita de largos cabellos azabaches y aproximadamente 15 años, quien buscaba de un lado a otro dentro de la videoteca de la gran mansión Daidouji. **

**En la víspera de Navidad, Tomoyo había tenido la grandiosa idea de regalarle a su adorada prima un video con sus momentos más memorables como la ****_fabulosa Card Captor. _****Sin embargo, su proyecto se encontraba en pausa debido a que no encontraba aquel cassete con la aventura del Juicio final. En fin, así tuviera que revisar uno a uno los cassetes de la videoteca encontraría aquel que buscaba.**

**Luego de casi dos horas, en la fila inferior encontró lo que buscaba, sin embargo, lejos de celebrar su hallazgo, le intrigó un artefacto junto a una caja cúbica, el cassete que no tenía ninguna etiqueta****_ "Que extraño" _****pensó mientras revisaba minuciosamente el objeto en busca de alguna anotación pero nada.**

**-Un video misterioso es perfecto para que sea observado por la gran Tomoyo Daidouji- exclamó en tono de misterio, al más puro estilo de CSI.**

**Así que cual espía en misión secreta, puso sigilosamente el cassete en el reproductor de video, rápidamente asomó su cabeza por la puerta para asegurarse que nadie se acercara y finalmente tomó asiento en el mini-cine.**

El video comenzó con una toma al cielo despejado, bajando lentamente hasta un pequeño prado lleno de claveles de colores, una mariposa blanca hace aparición y la cámara la sigue hasta que ésta se posa sobre una flor de color durazno, la toma se va abriendo lentamente y se aprecia a una jovencita de aproximadamente 16 años y largos cabellos cenizos que toma el sol junto a la alberca.

_-Me encanta que aunque el invierno ya se aproxima el clima está delicioso, como si fuera primavera- _dijo tranquilamente cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de su prima-_ Que haces Sonomi?_

-_Grabando un día cotidiano en la vida de mi futura modelo-_respondió mientras Nadeshiko se ponía de pie y acto seguido tomaba su toalla.

-_Shhh! No lo digas tan fuerte o el abuelo te escuchará-_Dijo en voz baja y en sus ojos esmeraldas era notable un brillo de esperanza- _Apresúrate para que vayamos a la agencia._

Nadeshiko se dirigió hacia el interior de la mansión y Sonomi la seguía de cerca.

-_Antes que nada, yo soy Sonomi- _dijo la otra chica-_ y esto es un documental valiosísimo que he decidido grabar porque mi querida prima Nadeshiko seguramente será un modelo muy famosa y precisamente hoy es su casting para una de las agencias mas impor…-_fue interrumpida por un sonido muy fuerte, por lo que corrió en dirección al lugar donde provenía.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su prima tumbada en el suelo y al abuelo ayudándole a levantarse, la pobrecilla corría en dirección a las escaleras y con la prisa pisó la toalla que llevaba en un brazo y se cayó haciendo un ruido estruendoso. Aquello sucedió en el momento en que el abuelo llegaba de la empresa.

-_A donde van con tanta prisa mis niñas?- _preguntó el abuelo intentando no reírse- _y que hacen con esta cámara?-_dijo al darse cuenta de la presencia del objeto.

-_Este…es que… yo-_ Nadeshiko intentaba excusarse pero siempre había sido malísima al mentir, por lo que su prima intervino.

-_Lo que pasa abuelito es que mi prima me está ayudando en un proyecto para el taller de video, pero se agotó la batería de mi cámara y ella se ofreció a ir por ella a mi habitación- _contestó Sonomi hábilmente y Nadeshiko le siguió la corriente y se echó a correr por las escaleras.

Una vez que la chica de cabellos cenizos desapareció de su vista, ambos comenzaron a reírse.

-_No cabe duda que tu prima se parece mucho a su madre, pero heredó un poco de la torpeza de mi querido hijo- _decía el abuelo entre risas, pero su mirada se tornó un poco melancólica- _y tu también te pareces a tu padre, siempre sacando a su hermano de apuros. Me imagino que no es un proyecto de la escuela , así que si van a salir cuídense mucho y ten mucho cuidado de ese tal profesor Kinomoto._

_-Pero abuelito…como sabes eso?- _preguntó Sonomi sorprendida.

-_Recuerda querida que ustedes dos son mis mas grandes tesoros y como tales, tengo guardianes observándolas todo el tiempo- _le dio un beso en la frente- _voy a salir unos días de la ciudad pero regresaré para la navidad._

Acto seguido, el abuelo Masaki subió las escaleras al tiempo que Nadeshiko regresaba (luego de cambiarse la ropa y con la bolsa del "cargador de la cámara" en mano) y aunque Sonomi no escuchó lo que el abuelo le dijo a su prima, supuso que le dijo de su viaje.

Luego de que se despidiera del abuelo, ambas salieron de la mansión con dirección a la agencia de modelos. Sonomi continuó su narración.

-_Como les decía, hoy Nadeshiko tendrá un casting en la agencia de modelos más importante del país y como se habrán dado cuenta, nuestro abuelo no sabe nada porque no está de acuerdo con que mi querida prima sea modelo, pues él desea que estudiemos mucho para que en un futuro nos hagamos cargo de la empresa de la familia…_

_-Sabes que es extraño que le hables a la cámara?_- la interrumpió Nadeshiko, tenía una enorme gota sobre su cabeza y es que las personas que las veían se quedaban extrañados ante el entusiasmo con el que Sonomi se dirigía a la cámara.

_-¿Sabias que las personas más brillantes de la historia fueron señalados como locos?- _contestó con una sonrisa antes de detenerse frente a un edificio enorme y muy moderno, aquella era la agencia.

Entraron al lugar y fueron recibidas amablemente, fueron conducidas a un set donde maquillista y vestuaristas esperaban por Nadeshiko, mientras, Sonomi no perdía detalle de cada toma, posición, arreglo y retoque; al mismo tiempo seguía narrando (aunque en voz más baja)

-_Les hablaré un poco mas de mi prima. Ella y yo quedamos huérfanas hace algunos años cuando nuestros padres murieron en un accidente de avión, desde entonces vivimos con el abuelo Masaki, el es un hombre muy bueno y nos quiere tanto que siempre nos cuida, es por eso que tenemos guardaespaldas pero con el tiempo hemos aprendido a librarnos de ellos. Nadeshiko es mi única prima, como ya lo vimos es muy torpe pero la quiero como si fuera mi hermanita, tanto la quiero que la apoyo en todo para que cumpla sus sueños pues soy de la idea que "Si mi persona especial es feliz, yo también lo seré"…_

**Tomoyo estaba tan concentrada en el video que no advirtió que una persona se encontraba parada en la puerta y llevaba largo rato observando atentamente el video.**

La sesión de fotos terminó y enseguida llevaron a Nadeshiko a la oficina del director de la agencia para la entrevista. Mientras, en la sala de espera, Sonomi continuaba grabando pues la oficina donde llevaron a su prima era de paredes de cristal.

-_No te preocupes- _se acercó uno de los fotógrafos que estuvo presente en la sesión_- lo que resta es puro trámite, desde el momento en que cruzaron la puerta de la agencia ya le habían dado el empleo- _le dijo- _tu prima me pidió que te dijera que aun va a tardar un poco. Si quieres puedes recorrer el edificio para que enriquezcas tu documental- _le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Inundada por la curiosidad, Sonomi se dispuso a seguir la sugerencia que le hizo el fotógrafo y una hora después decidió esperar afuera.

Bajaba las escalinatas del edificio y esperó que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo para cruzar la calle hacia el pequeño parque que había enfrente. Al buscar una banca donde sentarse, encontró a la persona que esperaba pero ella no estaba sola.

Ellos estaban de espaldas y se veía que conversaban muy felices, estaban tomados de las manos, él era un joven de cabellos castaños y llevaba gafas.

_-Al consejo académico no le caerá en gracia saber de esto, Kinomoto-sensei- _dijo Sonomi, tomando por sorpresa a la pareja de enamorados.

_-Es una pena que estemos de vacaciones, no lo cree señorita Amamiya-_ contestó el joven Fujikata Kinomoto.

**Tomoyo no pudo evitar reírse ante aquella escena que tantas veces había presenciado durante su infancia, cuando el padre de Sakura y su madre se encontraban, ella siendo muy directa en cuanto al "resentimiento" que le guarda por haberle robado a su adorada prima y el señor Kinomoto siempre respondiendo de forma muy educada.**

**En medio de sus risas, Tomoyo distinguió la de alguien más y al dirigir la vista atrás, pudo ver al abuelo Masaki (quien no había cambiado mucho).**

**_-Perdón abuelito_****- Tomoyo se puso de pie e hizo una pequeña inclinación****_- no me había dado cuenta de que aquí estabas._**

**-****_No te preocupes querida, vine a buscar a tu madre y cuando me dirigía al despacho pasé por aquí y vi que la puerta estaba entreabierta-_**** decía el hombre como si fuera un chiquillo pillado en una travesura****_- reconocí la voz de mi querida Nadeshiko y no puede evitarlo_**

**_-¿Quieres sentarte a ver el resto?-le invitó la amatista_**

**_-Sólo mientras mi querida Sonomi no se dé cuenta- _****respondió guiñándole un ojo.**

**Nadeshiko tenía una enorme gota en su cabeza y es que la actitud tan relajada de Fujikata ante la mirada asesina de Sonomi, era como esperar a que estallara la Tercera Guerra Mundial.**

**Sonomi tomó de la mano a Nadeshiko y prácticamente la arrastraba lejos del "abusador de su profesor de Historia Universal".**

**El monitor quedó a oscuras, pero el tiempo de reproducción seguía corriendo. Tommy y el abuelo se quedaron mirando extrañados con gesto de "¿****_eso fue todo?"_**

**_-Abuelito…te puedo hacer una pregunta?_****- rompió el silencio, y ante la interrogación, el abuelo respondió con gesto afirmativo- ¿****_por qué no quieres al tío Fujikata?_**

**No pudo responder porque en ese momento la pantalla volvió a mostrar colores y ambos se miraron, dejando entender que respondería a su pregunta después.**

**Una gama de colores entre dorados y plateados hacían de aquel artefacto, ese "algo" que le daba una apariencia sin igual al imponente árbol de navidad colocado en la sala principal. A comparación de otros años, la mansión Amamiya estaba adornada de forma exquisita y podía apreciarse el espíritu navideño en todo su esplendor: escarcha y guirnaldas con muérdagos por todos lados, adornos de muñequitos de nieve, esferas de colores, luces danzantes a los compas de música de caja, y el a**gradable sonido de villancicos proveniente del novedoso sistema de audio.

Sonomi aparece de repente, ocupando toda la pantalla y se nota que está buscando un ángulo adecuado para la cámara, al final lo logra, haciendo que en la toma quepa perfectamente el comedor y el imponente árbol de navidad. En la punta del árbol, reluciente lucia una hermosa estrella con innumerables piedras brillosas, a pesar de que nadie lo notaba, Nadeshiko se esforzaba por enderezar la estrella, sin embargo, estar sobre una escalera a tres metros del piso resultaba una tarea complicada.

-_Deja la estrella como esta, así se ve perfecta-_ dijo Sonomi con un atisbo de preocupación.

_-No no no_- negó al mismo tiempo que lo hacía con la cabeza, haciendo que la escalera tambaleara un poco, haciendo que Sonomi aguantara la respiración, pero afortunadamente no se cayó- _más de dos meses me tomó hacer esta estrella, y debe quedar perfectamente colocada._

_-A que se debe tanto perfeccionismo?_- se extrañó su prima- _tú no eres tan meticulosa_

_-Hoy será una noche especial- _suspiró- _una noche inolvidable_

_-Espero que no te refieras a alguna sorpresita- _contestó Sonomi

Continuaron adornando y cocinando galletas navideñas, por lo que la casa se sentía, se oía y olía a la festividad! En punto de las seis de la tarde la puerta se abrió y por ella entró el abuelo, ataviado como Santa Claus y exclamando un sonoro _Ho Ho Ho! Feliz Navidad!_

Cual niñas pequeñas, corrieron a abrazarlo luego de casi un mes de no verlo debido a sus negociaciones del otro lado del mundo y precisamente les trajo muchos regalos provenientes de allí.

Sentados en la mesa, platicaron de los pormenores que habían sucedido en aquellos días. Nadeshiko se notaba ansiosa y parecía querer decir algo, tanto su prima como su abuelo la conocían tan bien que lo notaron de inmediato.

-_En esos días, tuve la oportunidad de visitar diversas universidades europeas y estoy seguro de que sería lo mejor para ustedes y me da mucho gusto decirles que en cuanto terminen la preparatoria las enviaré a vivir a Londres- _la noticia dejo a ambas con la boca abierta; una de emoción y la otra de incredulidad, pues si aquello sucedía, se irían por la borda sus sueños de ser una modelo de renombre. Tenía que decirle a abuelo que en sus planes no se encontraba aquello y que estudiar para convertirse en una empresaria definitivamente la separaría de su persona especial.

-_E-escucha abuelito, sobre a-aquello de ir a Europa, yo quería decirte que yo ya he pe-pe-pensado que es lo que…quiero hacer de mi vida- _estaba tan nerviosa que incluso tartamudeaba.

-_Vaya! Pequeña Nadeshiko, me sorprendes, y dime por qué carrera te interesa, administración o tal vez alguna ingeniería?- _dijo el abuelo.

-_Es que…- _ fue interrumpida por el timbre.

Sonomi y Nadeshiko se miraban la una a la otra y era notoria la tensión que había en el ambiente. Fue entonces que apareció una muchacha del servicio, anunciando que había llegado una visita.

-_Dígale por favor, a la persona que sea que hoy no estoy disponible para nadie- _pidió expresamente el señor Masaki.

-_Dice que es un invitado de la señorita Nadeshiko-_ declaró la mujer, provocando que las miradas fueran dirigidas a la aludida, quien asintió con la cabeza y mirando suplicante al patriarca de la familia.

-_Está bien querida- _dijo el abuelo- _ ve a recibir a tu invitado_

Nadeshiko, se dirigió al recibidor y no tardó en regresar con su persona invitada, Fujikata Kinomoto.

Cuando Sonomi lo vio, no pudo evitar que su rostro mostrara un gesto despectivo hacia el profesor, quien amablemente saludó. El abuelo se quedó extrañado pues su pequeña nunca había invitado a nadie a la casa y menos en un día tan especial como Navidad.

La cena comenzó y entre Fujikata y el abuelo se desarrollaba una plática agradable, sin embargo al llegar a las preguntas acerca de por qué conoce a Nadeshiko y a que se dedica, todo se fue por la borda.

-_Es en la preparatoria donde he conocido a sus nietas- _declaró inicialmente sin borrar aquella característica sonrisa amable que tiene.

-_Oh ya veo!- _ exclamó el abuelo- _así que entonces es compañero del colegio?- _aquella fue la deducción que tuvo, pues nótese que Fujikata aparentaba una edad menor a la que tenia.

-_Disculpe que no haya sido claro, yo no soy alumno, recién me he graduado y soy profesor de Historia Universal- _declaró sin tapujos.

El abuelo se quedó callado, reflexionando. Tras unos minutos que bien parecieron horas, no dijo nada y continuó cenando. Se había creado un silencio sepulcral y nadie se atrevía a romperlo. A Nadeshiko no le venían nada bien las situaciones de tensión por la enfermedad cardiaca que tenía, pero se armó de valor.

_-Abuelito, recuerdas que estábamos hablando del futuro…-_el aludido no dijo nada, y ella continuó-…_todos los que estamos aquí sabemos de mi enfermedad, que no existe una cura y bien puedo estar aquí hoy, pero tal vez mañana no…-_el hecho que tocara el delicado tema de su enfermedad atrajo de nuevo la atención del abuelo-…_yo quiero ser feliz, haciendo lo que me hace feliz.-_al concluir dirigió la vista a Fujikata, quien estaba sentado a su lado, y entonces tomó su mano (cosa que no había hecho en toda la velada.

**En el video aparecían datos de la fecha, duración, etc.…y en una de las esquinas podía verse el icono de la batería, el cual comenzó a parpadear.**

-_Se que no me conocen- _intervino Fujikata- _y no tengo grandes posesiones, pero hoy he venido porque he conocido el amor en Nadeshiko- _el abuelo y Sonomi se pusieron de pie- _y deseamos estar juntos, en matrimonio._

**El sonido del video se perdió ante el insistente anuncio de ****_"Very low battery" _****pero se podían ver que el abuelo y Sonomi prácticamente empujaron hacia la puerta al señor Kinomoto quien no soltaba de la mano a una Nadeshiko hecha un mar de llanto. Al momento de que se levantaron de la mesa, el abuelo rozó el árbol, haciéndolo tambalear y provocando que la hermosa estrella cayera al piso, haciéndose añicos.**

**Finalmente la imagen se perdió**

**Cuando Tomoyo dirigió la vista a su abuelo, lagrimas silenciosas brotaban de sus ojos, su corazón se estrujó al ver de esa forma a aquel hombre que tanto admiraba por ser la encarnación de la fortaleza. Lo abrazó. A veces, cuando el mundo se derrumba, no se necesitan palabras sino el apoyo silencioso de alguien. **

**_-Fui tan tonto_****- dijo- ****_durante tantos años lo odié porque a mis ojos no era "el hombre ideal" para mi Nadeshiko cuando demostró serlo aquella única vez que estuvo en mi casa. Lo odié porque esa noche fue la Navidad más triste de mi vida cuando yo prácticamente los corrí. Hace unos años, gracias a la pequeña Sakura, le pedí perdón, mandé regalos a ella y Touya, pero no he encontrado la manera de acercarme a ellos._**

**Mientras le escuchaba desahogarse, Tommy abrió la caja que estaba junto al cassete, sonrió y la puso en las manos de su abuelo.**

**_-Creo, abuelito, que mi tía Nadeshiko desearía que lleváramos esto a su casa esta noche._**

**En la casa de los Kinomoto, la navidad era un día muy esperado pues era como pocos en los cuales tanto Touya como el señor Kinomoto podían estar en casa con la, ya no tan pequeña, Sakura. Decoración festiva modesta pero muy agradable. Rondando las ocho de la noche y estando casi todo listo, sonó el timbre, distracción ante la cual Kero aprovechó para robarse una galleta y salir despavorido hacia el cuarto de Sakura.**

**-****_Monstruo, ve a abrir!-_**** dijo Touya desde la cocina mientras sacaba el pavo del horno.**

**_-LLEVO 15 AÑOS DICIENDOTE QUE NO SOY UN MOUNSTRUO!-_**** contestó divertida mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad y se dirigía a la puerta, casi derribaba a su papá quien salía del estudio para ir a auxiliar a Touya.**

**-****_Feliz navidad pequeña Sakura!- dijo a modo de saludo el patriarca Amamiya, siendo seguido por Tomoyo y Sonomi._**

**_-Abuelito_****!- exclamo Sakura-****_ que alegría que al fin nos visites_**

**Entre saludos y abrazos llegó el tiempo de la cena, pero antes de que todos se sentaran a la mesa, el abuelo entregó a Sakura una caja cúbica.**

**_-Pero abuelito…los regalos se abren hasta después de la cena._**

**_-Lo sé, pero este es un regalo muy especial, para los tres- _****dijo mirando a cada uno de los Kinomoto, quienes no pudieron evitar sonreír.**

**De la caja sacó una estrella con muchísimas piedras de color dorado y plata.**

**Sonomi no pudo evitar sonreír melancólicamente, recordando cada noche que pasó pegando pieza por pieza de aquel artefacto que con tanto amor hizo su difunta prima. Su corazón sintió aquella peculiar alegría que sentía cuando hacia travesuras con su prima y entonces supo donde habían estado su abuelo y su hija toda la tarde. Miró a Fujikata y él le sonrió diciendo "gracias".**

**Por obvias razones, Tomoyo no pudo terminar el regalo que inicialmente había planeado, sin embargo, decidió obsequiarle a su prima una copia del "documental de Nadeshiko".**

**Y allí, justo junto al árbol de Navidad, el espectro de una hermosa mujer observaba con amor a su familia, unida gracias a su recuerdo. Cuando los demás se distrajeron un poco, su esposo se acercó a ella.**

**-****_Te dije que algún día me aceptaría- _****susurró el señor Kinomoto, provocando la risa de su Nadeshiko.**

* * *

_Realmente estoy fuera de "condición" y me he tardado mucho en escribir esta historia, pero al fin pude encontrar las palabras y la inspiracion, resultó esto y he quedado satisfecha!_

_De corazon espero que estas fechas la pasen increible con la gente que aman y si no es asi, busquen dentro de sus corazones y sanen las diferencias que tengan!_

_Un abrazo sincero y espero pronto participar de nuevo con ustedes en "Comunidad Sakuriana"_

_Saludos _

_:D_


End file.
